The Easy Job
by ShadowhunterIdris
Summary: The team are in the middle of job. An easy one, one that our team could do with their eyes shut. Everything in the dream world has advanced. Yet it seems as though someone has slipped up when the easiest job turns into quite the opposite.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my first ever fanfic - like ever. So, I'm not sure what response will be like. Like they say - review! And I shall definitely update this little plot I have going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or Arthur or anyone else-gosh, that was depressing to write.**

Chapter 1

The darkened corridor seemed never-ending to Arthur. Ariadne had to choose this mission to go all out on the intricacy of her mazes. Of course, it was nessacary – the more intricate the maze, the more time the team had. Arthur walked on through the path, gun in one hand and torch in the other. The torch simply provided him with 3 meters maximum of light ahead of him. A faint burning smell wafted through the air.

_"Arthur!" Her voice was filled with laughter as she ran from him, clutching his book. It served him right for convincing her to come on the walk, and then seeming to ignore her, apparently too engrossed in his book. The woods smelt of pine and cones crunched underneath feet as Arthur sped up. He quite literally pounced on her, breathing hard. _

_"My book?" He released the body tension and in that instant she took her chance and pushed him off her, and pinned him down instead. He groaned. _

_"Ariadne, I PROMISE not to ignore you again. Just get off me, I can't breathe!" It was a lie; he was enjoying their time in the deserted woods. Only him, her and a bunch of squirrels. He silently scolded himself. Where had his professionalism gone? The mask is slipping, Arthur._

A dim light ahead broke him out of his trance. The fluctuating light beckoned him, yet Arthur knew when to keep his head. It seemed to move further and further away from him, which was probably better for everyone. Cobb was coping well so far – the dream was not falling apart. Yes, this was not a decisive job, not important in any way. But judging that dream-sharing was not perfectly legal, you could never be too careful.

An elevator loomed up ahead of him, and he recognized with a jolt where he was. Pushing the button, he shone the torch around. The hotel corridor was absolutely deserted, as if everyone…had been…drawn somewhere-

"God damn it!" Arthur finally realized what had happened. Obviously the dream would only fall apart if the subject started to wake up. What if Cobb was not 'coping', and the rest of them could not tell. Why did they have to split on this job? No one controlling the PASIV up above was a major risk.

But no one could be trusted – no one had to be on a simple, quick job like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He willed the elevator to go faster. Ideas flew around his mind as to where he could find the rest of the team, but each of them was dismissed as they started to get wilder and wilder. Ariadne was down here somewhere. She had insisted on going under with them, she could not let it go. She loved seeing her 'pièce de résistance' for herself. It was…pure creation. The elevator eventually came to a gradual stop and Arthur glanced out. This level of the hotel was well lit, spacious and packed with projections, the nearest ones gazing intently at him before losing interest. Slotting the gun into its case, Arthur weaved in and out of various people. And then in his peripheral vision, he thought he saw Eames. But when he turned the forger had disappeared once more. "Looking for someone, are we?" Eames' voice sounded behind his ear. Arthur whirled round to glare at the forger in whatever form he may be in. The British forger chuckled at the look on Arthur's face as he found himself glaring at Ariadne. "The subject found her attractive on the train." Arthur snorted lightly. Eames carried on. "I thought we could role with it. You know, rather than actually use Ari…" He trailed off. "I thought you would approve of my protective gestures towards our favourite Architect." Arthur lowered his voice. "Look, something is wrong." "What could possibly be wrong? Everything is going swimmingly!" The point-man stared. It really was quite unnerving talking to 'Ariadne'. "Change back to normal, Eames. This is discerning on so many levels." The forger pouted but when Arthur blinked once or twice, Eames stood before him once more. "So what's got you this worked up?" Eames lounged slightly on a nearby wall. "I...just had this feeling." Arthur realised how pathetic that sounded. However, it was true because he was going on raw instinct. "Besides, we have split up now. God knows how where the other two are." "Arthur, relax! So what if they are captured? They shoot themselves in the head and come up again. No complications." How Eames managed to be so dismissive all the time, Arthur could never figure out. "It is not that easy. Ariadne isn't well trained in defence or things like shooting herself in the head, it takes practice." Arthur did not care what he sounded like now, it was essential that they were found. "Cobb can take her out." Eames raised his eyebrows. "Look there is no harm in finding them, is there? I'm going to find them – you can come along...if you feel it is necessary." The last few words were said with distaste. "Well, you know long for more time in your company – so why waste this wonderful opportunity?" Rolling his eyes, Arthur set off past a group of curious projections who seemed to lose interest much quicker than what was normal. Everything about the dream seemed wrong right now. He had purposefully not told Eames about the new method that Cobb had employed. It worked for easy and safe jobs. Mostly used by the hands of architects. It meant that you couldn't escape until the timer ran out. It meant that you couldn't escape with a bullet in the head. It meant that if Cobb screwed up, they would be stuck in the mind of a psychopath for 3 days.


End file.
